Ukelele
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Minos acorda com um enormíssimo berro chamando seu nome. O que essa voz aterradora poderia querer? Fic Participante do Desafio Miss Sunshine do Fórum UMDB.


_Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem. Só a sanidade deles e de seus leitores. _

_Fic Desafio Miss Sunshine do Fórum UMDB. Porque a Nielita simplesmente PODE!_

_Tema: Chute na Cara_

**Ukelele**

- MINOOOOS!!!!

O espectro de Grifo abriu os olhos, totalmente desorientado. Estava em sua cama e sua súrplice estava espalhada no chão a seu lado, algo terrivelmente estranho. Pois é claro, um dos juízes do inferno não deveria deixar sua vestimenta sagrada esparramada de qualquer maneira.

- MINOOOOS!!!!

E de novo o grito. Mas que coisa incomum, essa voz era completamente estranha ao Grifo. E o engraçado é que era uma voz nobre, cujo tom denotava respeito e uma... sensação aterradora de medo.

- Bom dia...

Minos olhou para o lado, viu quem se levantara em suas esplendorosas vestes de recém-nascido e disse:

- Ack?

- Não precisa grasnar, meu grifão... – disse Pandora, se movendo para mais perto do espectro – Conto com você... – e a mão de Pandora sumiu debaixo dos lençóis, muito, muito próxima a Minos – hoje a noite...

- Elbulean ack dien was tier em mich oh my god Hades nani???

- MINOOOOS!!!!

E de novo a voz apavorante! Mas quem diabos poderia ter uma voz capaz de abalar o inferno inteiro...

...

Ah, não.

Minos vestiu-se como um surtado, jogando peças de armadura para todo lado. Pandora até tentou ajuda-lo, mas, estranhamente, ela parecia mais interessada em tirá-lo da armadura do que colocá-lo dentro dela. Mas então o juiz lembrou-se que possuía cosmo e ordenou a armadura que se montasse sobre ele. E enfiou o elmo com força na cabeça, já que seu cabelo parecia um ninho de gatos selvagens, e saiu.

- MINOOOOOOOS!!!!

Os gritos estavam ficando mais fortes!!! Minha nossa, Hades iria crucificá-lo! Tinha que andar depressa!

- Senhor Minos!! Senhor Minos!!

E logicamente, o juiz sequer se dignou a virar a cabeça na direção de quem o chamava. Apenas bradou:

- NÃO VÊ QUE ESTOU OCUPADO!?!?

- Desculpe-me, senhor – aparentemente, Lune de Balron era muito bom na corrida, pois havia conseguido emparelhar com ele – Mas é que o senhor Radamanthys está completamente estranho!

- Como assim es...tra...nho...?

E Minos teve uma visão do inferno. Afinal, não era todo dia que a estrela celestial sábia se fantasiava de pato de borracha e corria a seu lado. Isso o fez parar.

- Lune... Desculpe-me, acho que não dormi direito... – disse Minos, esfregando os olhos - Podia jurar que o vi vestido numa fantasia de... pa...to.

Minha nossa.

- Senhor, rápido, preciso de sua ajuda! O Senhor Radamanthys vai se matar!

Minos resolveu relevar o fato de um pato de um metro e setenta de altura estar a sua frente pedindo ajuda e perdeu alguns instantes se acalmando.

- MIIIINOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!!!!!

- ACK!!! – Bradou Minos, começando a correr novamente.

- Senhor Minos!!! Mas o que eu faço com o senhor Radamanthys??? – Bradou Lune Comando a correr novamente em total desespero.

- Eu não acredito no que vou dizer, mas... CHAME AIACOS!!!!

- Chamou, chamou? – disse um Juiz infernal surgindo do nada, vestido com o que parecia uma touca de banho imensa ou uma barraca pequena.

- Aiacos, pegue o pato, digo Lune, e vá salvar Radamanthys do suicídio. E não discuta!

- Nem vem! Em briga de marido e mulher, eu que não meto a mão.

- Do que é que você está falando?

- MIIIIIIINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!!!!!

- Fale enquanto corre, Aiacos!

- Seguinte, chefia: Radamanthys caiu de amores pelo espectro de Mandrágora.

- Mas... Mandrágora não é um homem? – Disse Lune, contribuindo para as explicações da conversa.

- Pois é. Só que o problema foi quando ele viu o espectro de Minotauro dando flores para o espectro de Basilisco.

- Eu achava que o Minotauro gostava do carente, digo, Caronte!

- Acredite, Lune... – disse Aiacos - Eu também. Parece que ele viu o barqueiro se engraçando com o Borboleta.

- E O QUE RAIOS ISSO TEM A VER COM QUALQUER COISA, AIACOS?!?!?! – bradou Minos, enfurecido.

- MIIIIIIIIINNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!!!!!

- Minha nossa, minha nossa, minha nossa...

- Como eu dizia... O Minotauro quis fazer ciúmes no Caronte, então deu flores para o Basilisco. Só que ele ama o Faraó, então desse mato não vai sair cachorro. Só que o problema disso tudo, é que o Mandrágora arrasta uma pedra de Sísifo pelo Minotauro! Ou seja...

- ... o senhor Radamanthys contou para o Mandrágora que viu o Minotauro fazendo ciúmes no Caronte usando-se do Basilisco que secretamente ama o Faraó que só ama a si mesmo! – concluiu Lune – É tão lógico!

- Vocês não tomaram as pílulas vermelhas que eu deixo no meu criado mudo, tomaram? – perguntou Minos.

- Mas o grande problema disso tudo é que o Mandrágora ficou completamente abalado com essa história e disse que odiava o Radamanthys, que não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro e blá, blá, blá...- continuou Aiacos sem responder a pergunta do outro Juiz – Então, o que aconteceu?

- E eu sei?

- Radamanthys foi procurar consolo junto a única pessoa que sempre estarias de braços... – disse Lune.

- ...e pernas... – complementou Aiacos, sem disfarçar o sorriso debochado.

- ...abertos para ele. – concluiu Lune.

- E essa pessoa seria...?

- MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!!!!!

- NÃO!!! – bradou Aiacos – Pandora, é claro!

- Pandora? – perguntou Minos, enquanto os três faziam uma curva particularmente fechada rumo a Giudecca. Maldito inferno sem limites!

- Exato! – bradou Aiacos – Só que... Elas passou a noite com....?

- Com...? – repetiu Minos, sem querer compreender o significado daquelas palavras.

- O SENHOR MINOS!!!!

Nisso, Radamanthys, vestido com uma peruca ruiva e o que parecia uma cortina de veludo verde pulou em cima de Minos, tentando estrangulá-lo. Mas, por ironia do destino ou pura e simples sorte, eles acabaram chegando as portas do salão de Hades.

- MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!!!!!

- CHAMOU, SENHOR? – Bradou Minos, tentando se colocar em posição de sentido, embora um Wyvern completamente enfurecido (e aparentemente embriagado) tentava sufocá-lo.

E então... o tempo parou. O inferno congelou e Athena ressuscitou os cavaleiros de prata, entre outros milagres.

Hypnos e Thanatos ensaiavam passos de dança havaiana, enquanto que um sorridente Hades, vestido numa camisa havaiana e uma bermuda estampada, perguntava sorridente.

- Minos, você viu o meu Ukelele¹?

Minos levantou-se apavorado, a respiração pesada, com se realmente tivesse corrido feito um perseguido das fúrias até Giudecca.

- Ah, ele finalmente acordou. E então, Minos?

Aiacos. Vestido normalmente.

- E então o que?

- Sem ressentimentos, não é?

- SEM RESSENTIMENTOS, UMA PINÓIA! QUANDO EU DESCOBRIR O SAFADO LAZARENTO QUE ME FEZ CORRER METADE DO INFERNO ATRÁS DE UM UKE-SEI-LÁ-EU-O-QUE EU VOU USAR COSMIC MARIONETTION NOS BAISES BAIXOS DO DESGRAÇADO!!!

Aiacos arqueou uma sobrancelha para o amigo. Algo estava sendo completamente mal-interpretado aqui.

- Mas você não se lembra de nada?

- Por Hades, claro que me lembro! Nunca mais vou esquecer das atrocidades que você e o Lune fizeram questão de encher o meu cérebro!!!

- Minos, acho eu que você teve um pesadelo. E um dos brabos, afinal você estava desmaiado e tudo o mais.

- Pesadelo...? - perguntou o juiz, incrédulo - Quer dizer que foi tudo um sonho? Mas, mas, mas... Como? E o que você quer dizer com desmaiado?

- Ehm... Lembra do treino que estávamos fazendo? Juiz contra juiz?

- Agora que você mencionou... Sim. O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?

- Pois é... Você e Radamanthys estavam lutando... E eu meio que me empolguei, sabe?

- Não, não sei. Explique-se.

- Eu... Meio que acidentalmente, entrei na luta. E você tava concentrado e tal... Daí que eu acabei, acidentalmente, te acertando um chute na cara... Desculpa.

- Aiacos...

E quando a estrela Heróica achou que ouviria um polido "desculpas aceitas" da estrela Nobre, tudo ficou escuro, quando a silhueta de uma bota 44 veio se aproximando...

Horas mais tarde, Hades ainda vagava pela Giudecca perguntando a todos onde estava seu Ukelele.

_¹ Ukelele = Aquele violãozinho havaiano que parece um cavaquinho._

_E era isso. Graças a Hades, era só isso. Por que aqueles que não podem rir de si mesmos não são dignos do humor. _

_Que besteira. Devia ter acabado com o "E era isso". _


End file.
